Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One such network service is the ability to determine a geographical location of a user based on a device associated with the user. Upon determining a location of a user based on the user's device, personalized information may be provided to the user based on the location. For example, advertisements may be provided to the user's device based on the current location of the device, such that the advertisements are related to goods and services provided around the location. However, the user's current location may not have much significance to the user. By way of example, the user may be on a business trip and may not care for advertisements sent to his phone regarding the location associated with the trip. Alternatively, the user may be away from a significant place during a special event associated with the significant place. Thus, the user may otherwise be unaware of the special event because a notification of the event may not be sent to the user's device when the current location of the device is not associated with the significant place. What the user may find of more importance is being provided with location-based or location-derived information associated with significant places of the user. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant problems in determining the significant places associated with a user in a way that is universally available.